Tokoyo in Reedington
by Aya Eliya
Summary: Tomoyo's Cousin Comes. R/R
1. 001 A Plane Ride

Chapter 1: A plane ride...  
  
  
Tokoyo looked down on the town below her. " What a beautiful place! It looks great! I can't wait to get there.  
  
"Not! Why did my dad have to ship me off to such a stupid town? There's no one here who'll even take a second look at me. And uniforms? Ugh! Why me." she looked down again, and let her imagination leap for a few minutes. "It'll never happen...stop dreaming, Tokyo."   
  
The pilot smiled as he looked at his young passenger. "Ms. Kurii, are you all right?" Tokoyo forced a smile. "Of course! never better! And you?" The man opened his mouth, but Tokoyo was merely smiling at the man, ignoring him completely. She looked at her perfectly pressed white dress, one of ten her mother had forced her to pack. She clearly remembered arguing with her mother about it...  
  
~~~  
  
"Tokoyo Clow Kurii! You will stop wearing these horrible American 'jeans,' and wear something apropriate for your position! It's your father's idea, not mine, but I won't have you wearing men's clothing while representing your father!"  
  
Tokoyo had ignored her mother, and calmly took out 4 white dresses, identical to the other six in the other suitcase, and hung them in her closet. Her mother had regained her composure, and opened her daughter's bureau and taken a drawer full of pants out, and handed them to her servant. "Please see these are disposed of, Ling."   
  
Tokoyo had lost it and grabbed Ling by the throat. She panted, "You can force me to go to dad's ceremonies in ball gowns. You can throw me into a boarding school for six months. You can even keep me from my friends. But you will NOT dictate what I do in my spare time. Can I climb a tree in a white dress? No! And that's your point. You can't go outside, because you'd stain the dress! You can't even eat a messy meal, because - you'd stain the dress! And all you have packed for me are ten white dresses, and five black ones! I'm not staying in the manor for six months straight!" Tokoyo grabbed her two suitcases, and held them outside her window. "Mother, if Ling thows those clothes away, my dresses are dropping five stories!"   
  
Mrs. Kurii gulped. "Ling, replace the drawer." The small woman did as she was told. Mrs. Kurii glared at her daughter. "No Daidoji child ever behaved this way!" Tokoyo smiled. "Well, I guess that's your fault, for marrying a stubborn Kurii!" Rina Daidoji slapped her daughter. Ling screamed. Tokoyo glared at her mother. "Send me to Reedington! But you'll see. I'm not your daughter anymore!"  
  
~~~  
  
A silent tear rolled down Tokoyo's cheek. "Stupid idiot, running into a pedestrian. Of course he was sued for every penny he owned, but that won't bring mom back." The pilot was shocked, but silently returned to his post. He wouldn't speak to the young heiress about her mother's accidental death. Mr. Kurii claimed they'd had a minor argument the evening before, but Tokoyo was a Kurii. She'd get over it. She did. She hated her father's very skin for ruining her mother's relationship with her.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol seemed to be crying, but in the rain, Sakura couldn't tell. "Eriol? Is anything wrong?" Eriol smiled. "No." he gazed at a passing plane. "I just felt intense pain, that's all." Syaoran also seemed a little depressed as the plane flew over them. "Oh well, let's get back to work, guys." 


	2. 002 More Memories

Chapter 2: More memories...  
  
  
Tokoyo slowly exited the plane. Her cousin, Tomoyo apppeared. "Hey, Tokyo!" Tokoyo forced a smile. "Hey, Tomyo." Tomoyo was concerned. "What's wrong today? First my friends, now you. Everybody's crying and depressed!" Tokoyo brightened her smile. "I'm fine. It was just a long ride, that's all." Tomoyo shook her head. "You don't lie very well, cousin."  
  
Tokoyo felt like snapping, "How would you feel if your mother died a week ago, and your father just marries another?" but she restrained herself. She would reveal all that tonight at midnight, as was Daidoji custom.  
  
Tokoyo actually smiled. "Let's say you'll find out tonight, and leave it at that." Tomoyo knew that her father had remarried, and recently sued a man for running into his wife. "Is your mom out of the hospital yet?" Tomoyo realized her cousin's smile was becoming forced. "I'm sorry. That's what you need to talk about? I won't say another thing." Tokoyo blinked back her everlasting supply of tears. "She died last week." Tokoyo picked up her bags, and started walking.  
  
Tomoyo caught up with her. She signalled her servant, who relieved Tokoyo of her bags. "No. We're breaking tradition. we're going to go to a cafe, and you're going to tell me." Tokoyo glared at her cousin. "No, we're not." she said quietly. "I will not be a Kurii, and break tradition because it's easier. I will be a Daidoji, as my mother was, and stick to my rules, never bending or breaking them." Tomoyo blinked. "O-kay." she said.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, we won't talk until 1?" Tomoyo nodded. "Mother assumed you'd want a welcoming party. I invited my friends, and she invited hers." Tokoyo smiled. "Mother prepared me. Excuse me while I change?" Tomoyo respectfully left the room. Tokoyo opened her suitcase, and gasped. A sparkling blue dress with spaghetti straps met her eyes. An ice blue tiara rested on the top of it. A white note was tucked into her crown. Tokoyo read it once, twice, three times. She was rereading it again when Tomoyo came back.  
  
'Tokoyo Clow Kurii. I was wrong. Yoe deserve your freedom. I wish I had time to say goodbye, but I don't. If an accident happens tomorrow, know that I am not dead. I will never die at the hands of a Kurii. You are starting to understand just who your father is.   
I forced that marriage. Your father has said that if I do not sign his divorce papers in 24 hours, he will have me removed. As you are our only child, he believes he gets to keep you.   
Buy as many boy clothes you want. If you love me, do one favor: never visit your father.   
Your cousin Tomoyo has a friend named Sakura. My assistant knows her. This helper will tell you if the accident was successful. Continue to be faithful, and stand up against wrong. If necessary, there is a family in the states that will take you and many friends in. Here is the Raphael phone number.'  
  
Tokoyo blinked back tears. "Mother, I forgive you." she whispered. Tomoyo scanned the fist line. "Tokoyo," she whispered. "CLOW Kurii?" Tokoyo blinked. "What's with my middle name?" Tomoyo grabbed her cousin and yanked her out the door. "Sakura should be here soon. She'll know what this means!"   
  
Tokoyo yelled, "Know what WHAT means, Tomyo?"   
  
  
Tomoyo spent the time waiting for her friends by doing her cousin's hair. "With the curls piled up here, the crown looks regal on you. Maybe you should have been born a princess." Tokoyo smiled. "Tomyo, I was, remember?" Tomoyo blushed. "Well, it didn't really count, as the castle wasn't your home."  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol came in, and blushed. He nudged Syaoran. "Who's she?" Li smiled. "You're not nervous, are you?" Eriol swallowed. "No. Of course not. I'm just curious, that's all." Sakura batted at Syaoran's arm. "Stop teasing. You didn't like it when he teased you, so don't tease him."  
  
Tokoyo saw Eriol, and turned her head. He's cute, she thought. She quickly pushed the thought away. Her cousin was about to drag her over to them, and embarass her by saying her middle name was the same as a set of cards.  
  
Then it hit.  
  
~~~  
  
"Tokoyo! Tokoyo! Come here!" Tokoyo was giggling, playing with the servants. A tall woman she didn't know then loomed over her. Tokoyo's 4 year old body shook. "Your father wants to see you." That was what the woman always came to say. Tokoyo shook her head. "No. I'm playing." The woman raised an arm. Then, Tokoyo had thought it was in exasperation. But now she knew the woman intended to strike her.  
  
"Candace LeAnn Gumms! Get away from Tokyo!"   
  
The woman stuttered, "Riana! Why, I didn't see you!" Her mother's jaw was set. "Get up to his bedroom, Candace. And don't come down." Candace turned red with rage, but as Riana nodded to her guards, the woman fled.   
Tokoyo blinked. "Mama, who was that?" Riana Daidoji's face softened. "Your father's mistress. Now, let's get you into a clean dress. My friend Ananda's coming over. You can play with Alyson while we talk."  
  
~~~  
  
"Mistress."   
The word echoed in her head. She understood. The woman hadn't been able to beat Tokoyo into being obedient. She had complained. Riana Daidoji never let her daughter settle for second best. she remembered this as Candace LeAnn Gumms walked towards her. "Baby! I'm SO sorry about your mother! But now there won't be any fighting." Tokoyo turned her back on the woman.   
  
But Riana was no longer there to protect her. SMACK! The woman had struck her upside her head. From her mother, Tokoyo took it. From THIS woman, whom she now understood, she would not.   
  
Tokyo screamed, and tackled the woman. She teared at her hair, her jewelry, and anything the girl could reach. Still enraged, Tokoyo leaped off. "DON'T YOU DARE! MENTION MY MOTHER!" Candace blinked. Tokoyo kicked her, and ran upstairs. The cardcaptors watched in silent awe.  
  
Candace grinned. "She lost her mother last week. She's a little emotional. She wasn't supposed to leave. I'll just run up and get her."  
  
Tomoyo watched the woman, and had a quick thought. She grabbed Sakura. "Did you bring the time card? We need to get up there before she does. Tokoyo knows something. I didn't read her mother's letter." Sakura shook her head. "Why would I?" Syaoran rolled his eyes. "For Clow business? Honestly, Sakura!" Sakura blushed. "I did my best, Li. Didn't I pass?" Syaoran blushed a little, too. He mumbled something about surpassing tests, but Tomoyo ignored him. The comment wasn't meant to be heard. She'd figure it out later. 


	3. 003 The Truth Revealed

Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed  
  
  
Tomoyo brushed past Ms. Gumms. "Excuse me, I left something in my room." The woman smiled. "Could you tell me where Ms. Kurii is?" Tomoyo shrugged, and vaguely pointed downstairs. "My guess would be a bathroom down there. Good luck getting her out." Eriol and Syaoran brushed past the indignant woman.   
They crept after her. "Isn't this your bedroom?" Sakura whispered.  
  
Tokoyo popped up from behind a curtain. "Hey!" All 4 youths jumped. "I thought, you'd be, crying." Tokoyo blinked, and Eriol noticed her red face. "I'm fine. Really. There's something I found out about that woman, and as she's not my mother, I refuse to listen to her. Besides, my actual mother might be alive." Tokyo turned to Sakura. "You're the only girl, so you're Sakura, the famous cardcaptor, right?" Sakura nodded, unsure of what to say.   
  
"I am Tokoyo Clow Daidoji, as I refuse to acknowledge my father. I am no longer Kurii." Nakuru popped in, and heard Tokyo's comment as she added, "Eriol, I thought you might like-" But Tokyo was saying, "My mother Riana Reed Daidoji told me a friend of yours would help me."   
  
Nakuru dropped her glasses. "No! YOU'RE Riana's baby girl?" Tokyo smiled. "Wow, you're my mother's little friend?" Nakuru drew herself up. "Yes. I am her LITTLE friend, who was watching you while you grew up, keeping you from that horrid Candace's wrath. Why she hated you so much is still a mystery to me." Tokyo grinned. "Aunt Naku! You were always hiding in the bushes. I remember now!" Eriol smiled. "This is what you spent your five years off doing?" Nakuru blushed. "Riana was a close friend before I was given my break. In fact, she was actually jealous Mrs. Kinomoto wasn't her. Probably the Daidoji blood."  
  
~*~  
  
A few minutes later, Eriol was left to protect her from any clow business while Tomoyo and her friends chased Ms. Gumms away. Eriol smiled at her. "You have an interesting background." Tokyo smiled back. "Not half as interesting as yours, I'm sure. Tomoyo tells me you've been testing Sakura. Why might that be?" Eriol's smile didn't waver. "I am half a reincarnation of Clow Reed. Your mother happened to know my past self, and you, her daughter know my present self. You could say the Daidoji's wish they were descendants." Tokyo slapped him. "How DARE you flirt with me, then be something considered filth!" Eriol smiled. "Your mother told you about reincarnation being wrong, didn't she? She was adamant that way."  
  
Tokoyo smiled mischieviously. "One way you can win me, Eriol. You have to use your magic tricks to change your birth, or give up all your magic. On the one hand, you'll have the chance to coming back to it. On the other, you have immense freedom in memory, not losing anything precious."   
  
Eriol blinked. "If I change my birth, I would have never tested Sakura, and the cards would still be distant." Tokyo laughed. "Live a little, Eriol. Why not go through it again, in a different point of view?" Eriol shifted uncomfortably. "I wouldn't be in her group." Tokyo grinned again. "No, you'd have a chance to be her BEST friend. Tomyo and I have each other. I'd go for it, Eri."   
  
Eriol choked. "Eri? does that mean I call you Toko?" Tokyo blushed. "No, it's Tokyo. But Errol sounded lofty, too much like Earl." Both sat there blushing until Tomoyo came back. She smiled, and shut the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Tokyo came out a few minutes later with Eriol. "Okei, don't know why we're telling you, as none of us will remember this, but Eriol is going to become a mortal, no reincarnation. Sakura, you will remember up to the point Eriol moved into town." Syaoran and Sakura exchanged glances. What was up with them?  
  
Eriol smiled. "I'll see you all a year in the past. See you once you are named master, Sakura."  
  
Sakura shivered. "Why, Tokyo?" Tokoyo smiled. "This way, my mother won't have died, and I'll have a second chance." Eriol smiled. "Yes. A second chance, Tokyo."  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Gumms was licking her wounds. "Well, I have one consolation. That witch, Riana is dead now. However, Len won't be happy he can't get Tokoyo back. I'll make sure she comes, as soon as her cousin's friends have left. A tragic accident for those two, and I'll be free to beat them to my will. Instead of me serving that brat, she'll be serving me!" Candace laughed, a little maniacally. Nakuru poured the woman another drink from the alcoholic container. "Yes, Candace. Your plan will work. However, your champaign has run out. I'll go get some more." The woman nodded. "Yes, do that, Ling."  
  
Nakuru reported. "She plans on having you join your mother as a servant. I'd run now. Right now she's drunk, but Candace Gumms does her best planning now. She makes sure she has a tape recorder on so she'll remember it. I didn't turn one on. But she may still remember." Sakura nodded. "Okay, then we should get out of here ASAP."   
  
Eriol shook his head. "She's not after us, just the Daidoji cousins, right?" Nakuru nodded. "Then take her to Riana."   
  
Nakuru shook her head. "No, Riana's been found. I think we should send them to America." Tomoyo's breath caught, and Sakura said firmly, "No. If they're going around the world, we're going with them. Nakuru and Yue will stay here with Eriol and work on freeing Ms. Daidoji, and bringing her to us."   
  
Eriol nodded. "Since this plan will come about anyway..."Tokoyo shook her head. "No. We won't have Yue or Nakuru, as you wouldn't have summoned them, and my mother wouldn't have known Nakuru. I might not be alive if it wasn't for her. We'll wait for you to talk to my mother 15 years ago. I'll see you later, Eri." Sakura and Syaoran smiled.  
  
Tokoyo went to get her bag, and Eriol followed her. "Tokyo, if I don't stay Clow Reed, how will I know you?" Tokoyo grinned. "We met, when we were 3, on a business trip. Nakuru remembers, but you don't." Eriol smiled. "I barely know you, but I'm going to miss you much more than the magic." Tokyo caught her breath. "You're giving it up?" Eriol smiled. "I'd rather give it up than change Nakuru's protection of you." Eriol leaned close, and kissed her cheek. "Besides, I'm not actually a reincarnation, I'm just a Clow Reed fanatic." Tokoyo beamed. "Why'd you call yourself a reincarnation?" "Because I tell all cardcaptors that, and I assumed you would be taking Sakura's cards, as she doesn't really want them." Tokyo smiled, and kissed him back. "Be careful, Eri." He nodded. "You too, Tokyo." Tokoyo took off her crown. "Remember me." Eriol took off his black ring. "Remember me." They both nodded, and stood staring at each other, until Nakuru came in to tear them apart. 


	4. 004 America

Chapter 4: America  
  
  
Eriol smiled, and kissed her cheek. "I'll work on the spell." Tokoyo smiled back. "Good." Nakuru rolled her eyes. "Master, must you always be so dramatic?"   
  
Tokoyo placed the black ring on her finger. "I will, Eri." Eriol placed the crown in his bag. "I will, Tokyo."   
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Good-BYE, Eriol!" Sakura kissed him, and he blushed. Eriol teased, "Good-BYE, Li!"  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later, 4 children were on a plane bound for the PDX airport.   
  
Tomoyo and Tokoyo talked quietly as Syaoran and Sakura made out. "How often does this happen?" Tomoyo smiled. "Quite alot. I'm so glad I got them together." Syaoran kicked her. The girls giggled, but Syaoran wasn't paying attention.   
  
The flight attendant came along, and pulled the two apart. "Excuse me, where are your parents?" Syaoran and Sakura blushed violet. "Well, um..."   
  
Tokyo stood up. "Excuse me. I am Tokoyo Clow Kurii, and this is Tomoyo Daidoji, and we are on my father's business, and we brought along two friends."   
The woman bowed her head. "Of course. I did not see you, Ms. Kurii. Excuse me, Ms. Daidoji, but would you like to order for your FRIENDS?" Tomoyo nodded. "We'll have 4 orders of Pad Thai and some water, please."   
The woman nodded. "Of course there will be no charge. Thank you for choosing Nihon International. We hope you will speak highly of it to your guardians." The girls nodded. "So far, the service has been impeccable, if not my comrades behavior. Excuse them, they have not ridden in first class before."   
The woman nodded. "Your food will be here soon. Nice meeting you, Ms. Kurii and Daidoji." The girls bowed their heads, and sat down.   
  
Both glared at Syaoran or Sakura. "We could have been thrown back into coach! If my father heard I rode in coach, he'd check who was stupid enough to do that, find he supposedly supervised my flight to the states, and come running." Tokyo slapped Syaoran, and relaxed.   
"Good. Now we will have something to eat." They ate silently, unsure of the thought of America. Only Tokoyo knew the language, and Tomoyo had been there once.   
"How will we get around?"   
  
Tokyo grinned. "You follow me closely, keep your hands in your pockets, and say nothing if you are asked to help, hold or give something. We will be landing in New York, and people are not angelic here. They will try to pick your pockets, steal your purses, or beat you up. We will walk quickly to the train station, and not get off until we're in Oklahoma. We'll change buses, and stay on our second one until Idaho. We will then take a bus to northern California, where Crystal and Alyson Raphael will greet us."   
  
Syaoran stared. "When'd you figure that out?"   
  
Tokyo smiled, and said sweetly, "While you two were oblivious to the world."   
  
Syaoran and Sakura blushed furiously, but said nothing more.  
  
~*~  
  
The food was all right, but the water glasses were small, and the food was spicy. They rushed through the streets. Syaoran and Sakura felt odd, so many different hair colors and skin colors, and no one was the same size. A short fat red man was yelling at him, waving a red stick in brown bread. Syaoran shielded Sakura, and hurried the group.   
  
When they got to the train station, Syaoran was indignant that they would have to stand until they got out of New York, and seated passengers got off.  
  
A girl with black hair holding a small child smiled. "Tokyo!" Tokoyo beamed. "Kadori! Yoko! How are you two?" Kadori shrugged. Henry, her boyfried, was holding two stuffed animals, one an versized rabbit, the other, Syaoran couldn't quite tell. Kadori put a finger in his side, and he jumped up. He pointed at Tomoyo and Sakura. "Sit down. Don't mind the toys." Syaoran thought he heard the rabbit mumble, but he shook his head. It had been a long day. He was hearing things. Sakura indicated for him to sit down. He did, and she sat in his lap.  
  
Kadori and Tokoyo grinned. "So, have you found him, Tokyo?" Tokoyo blushed. "Yes, Kadri. I found him." The girl grinned, and put Yoko down. "Don't play with the mon, Yoko." The girl nodded.   
  
Yoko stared at Tokyo. "Toko!" she screamed. Tokyo picked her up, smiling. "You remember me!" Yoko beamed and laughed. "Your new friends?" Tokyo nodded, matching the child's solemn face. "Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran." she said, pointing out each of them. Yoko struggled free, and went up to each of them, and said solemnly, "I am glad to meet you, friend of Toko. You will stay, see Kadri's house?" Syaoran looked over the child's head. "Does she know how to talk well?" Tokyo and Kadori laughed. "She comes up with nicknames for all her friends. Get used to it Li, she's going to Oregon." Syaoran slowly smiled at the kid. "Yoko, what would you like to call me?" The girl thought hard. "Syao?" Syaoran laughed. "Okay." She looked at Sakura. "Can I call you Sakra?" Sakura smiled, her heart melting for this girl. "Sure." She looked at Tomoyo. "Tomo and Toko!" Tomoyo laughed. "You've got us all figured out!"  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol was preparing his spell for changing his birth.   
  
"Now, I need a clip of hair."   
SNIP! Blue black hair fell in.   
  
"A little dragon scale."   
A golden circle slowly fell.   
  
"That should be it. Now Tokyo doesn't have to worry about her mother. We'll have another chance!" Eriol stirred the mixture, and ladled out an amount into his cup. A black/bluish color, Eriol shuddered, but drank. He fell in a spasm, his cup breaking. He could not move. Instead of fully recovering from Clow Reed's control, he has just strengthened the spirit's grip. Clow Reed flowed back in. Eriol heard his own voice, and was terrified. "Ha ha ha, time to test Tokoyo Clow Kurii, the new cardcaptor!"  
  
Eriol beat at the blackness that shaded his vision, but he was thrown back.   
  
"Eriol! Have you learned nothing? Stay where I can't feel you, and I won't hurt you!"   
Eriol was thrown back into a mental cage he'd been trapped in before. Except now, he couldn't even struggle.   
  
Eriol saw the words on the page change. 'Spell for stupid magicians to release evil spirits.' Eriol had forgotten. A word could be changed with powerful magic. Of course, Eriol hadn't bothered to look. He'd thought that after Clow Reed had tested Sakura, he would be done. But apparently, Clow Reed didn't want to go back wherever he came from. Eriol sent out a mental cry.   
{help!}  
  
~*~  
  
Tokyo's head popped up. She turned to Sakura and Li. "Did you hear that?" They shook their heads. She knelt down in front of Yoko. "Yoko, I need you to tell me who said that, okay?" The girl nodded, and concentrated.   
  
Tokyo mouthed, Did you? at Kadori and Henry. They nodded. This wasn't obvious magic. This was spiritual warfare. And Yoko was their lethal weapon.   
  
"It-came from-a boy-in Nihon?-a spirit-inside-boy want-it out-too powerful-HELP ME!" she screamed. Sakura and Syaoran jumped. It was Eriol's voice that screamed. Tokyo had already figured it out.   
  
Tokoyo held the little girl, rocking her back and forth, calming her. "Sh, it's all right, Yoko. Thank you, Yoko. You can let go now." The girl slowly calmed. She was still crying.   
"He was,"   
sniffle   
"in a cage,"   
sob   
"the bad one wouldn't,"   
sniffle   
"let him out. He's so scared, Toko. He's had the bad one before."   
  
Tokyo's face drained. She looked at Kadori and Henry. They were both pale, too.   
  
  
Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo figured it out. "Wait!" Sakura hissed. "Eriol doesn't know God, but Eriol is half Clow Reed. Can that be the evil one?" Tokyo sadly turned to Sakura. "He's not a reincarnation. Whatever Clow Reed was or is, I think demon, you think spirit, he's taken over Eriol again."   
  
Yoko suddenly screamed, and grabbed Tokyo. The black haired youth shielded the girl, feeling cold things pass over her. Henry started singing. "I love you Lord," Kadori joined in, raising her voice. "And I lift my voice," Tokyo and Tomyo joined. "To worship you." Somehow, Syaoran and Sakura joined in, not knowing what the English words meant, but knowing it stopped the demons and made them flee. "Oh my soul," Yoko finally calmed down, and joined. "Rejoice." Two blonde girls came into the room, and finished the song with them. "Take joy, my King, in what You hear. May it be a sweet, sweet sound, in Your ear." The last one fled.   
One blonde quoted the verse in English, the other in Japanese. "Resist the devil, and he will flee from you."   
  
Tokyo smiled softly. "Thanks. I wasn't sure they'd leave or not." The Japanese speaking girl laughed. "Of course they'd leave! Why wouldn't they?" T  
he American blonde looked around. "Where's Meiling?" Syaoran blushed. "She didn't come." "Oh. I'm Alyson, and we went to school together. This is my little sister Crystal. We tried to meet you at the airport, but you guys left pretty quick. Not everyone is dying to mug you, Tokyo."   
Tokyo blushed. "It's still hard to stop being careful." Crystal smiled. "Alyson, stop teasing. You know if she were to shout she didn't fear being mugged, even though she was Kurii heiress-" her sister cut her off. "Very funny, sis. So funny, I forgot to laugh." The others were laughing, trying to imagine Tokyo yelling. They'd seen her do it once, but that was understandable. 


End file.
